


Haze

by KSzuhad



Series: Scary nights in the city [6]
Category: NCT (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Disappointment, Falling Out of Love, First Love, I'm Sorry, M/M, Sad Ending, Sneaking Out, bad at feelings
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25981072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KSzuhad/pseuds/KSzuhad
Summary: A házhoz visszatérve már nem veszik a fáradtságot, hogy egymásra tekintsenek. Nincs több ígérettel fűtött reménye a viszontlátásnak, nincs több félelem a lebukástól. Csak egy csalódott sóhaj kel útra a szertefoszló hajnali ködben.
Relationships: Lee Felix (Stray Kids)/Zhong Chen Le, LuTen if you squint
Series: Scary nights in the city [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885624
Kudos: 2





	Haze

Az analóg óra monoton hangja álmosítóan ütődik le a parányi szoba négy faláról. A hajnali köd még vastagon borítja tájat, s az égbolton a fodros felhők szélével összebújva ásít a Hold halványodó ezüst fénye. A csillagok már régen belevesztek a homályba, fényük hervadtan hullik le a tovatűnő éjszaka oltárán.

Ijesztően csendes minden. Az árnyékok hosszúra nyúlnak, különböző szürke lidérceket festenek a falra, amiket ha elég ideig néz az ember, táncra perdülnek az ébredő fénnyel. A nyugalom nyomasztóan ringatja a lelket az éberség taván, szűnni nem akaró félelmet csempészve az ártatlan szívbe, mely most hevesen verdesve zavarja az alvók békéjét.

Igyekszik észrevétlen maradni. Nem akar felesleges gondot okozni azzal, hogy esetleg felébreszt valakit, de legfőképpen sem szeretne aggodalmat kelteni az eltűnésével. Mindössze néhány lopott órára van szüksége, remélhetőleg a reggeli napfény első bíbor sugaraival együtt már ő is hazatalál.

Most viszont siet. Kapkodva tűri a pulóver alját a nadrágjába, esetlen mozdulatokkal köti a bakancsának a fűzőjét, s még ügyetlenebb, elnagyolt mozdulatokkal kanyarítja a sálat vékony nyaka köré – kis híján meg is szorítja a saját torkát, de nincs ezzel semmi gond, legalább az összetört álmának maradék szilánkjai is leperegnek íriszéről.

Elővigyázatosan settenkedik az ablakig, macska módjára suhan a süppedős szőnyegen át, s keze máris a fémkallantyún van. Éppencsak résnyire nyitja Chenle a nyílászárót, a kinti hideg szél máris furakodik befele, meglibbentve a függönyöket végig vágtat a szobán, majd hirtelen megtorpan, s szétrobban a helység melegében, akár egy túlfűtött égitest.

Megborzong a fiú, ahogyan lábát a párkányon áteresztve lenéz a sötét földre. Tudja, hogy nincs több két méternél az alatta tátongó fekete űr feneke és az ablak párkánya között, mégis egy pillanatra megtorpan, hezitál, számolja a jeges lélegzeteket, miket vesz, s csak a hetedik után ugrik. A lábának találkozása a talajjal nem halk és nem kecses, de tompa és gyakorlott, ezen kívül pedig nem számít semmi más, hiszen ki látná a sűrű szürkeségben.

Hátrál a fiú néhány lépést, aztán feltekint az épület homokszínű falára. Követi az éles sarkokat a tekintetével, mígnem pillantása meg nem akad az egyetlen fényforráson, ami tompa, sárga színével is agresszívan kitűnik az idilli semmitmondóságból. Nagyot nyel a fiú a látványra.

Ten szobájában ég a villany. Csak az asztali, de ez is éppen elég ahhoz, hogy megvilágítsa a vékony függöny takarta két sziluettet, melyek teljességgel egymásba fonódva ringatóznak. Csak néhány pillanatra vehető ki egy hosszú kar; egy ívbe feszülő, kecses nyak; egy kócos hajkorona, ami éppen elég ahhoz, hogy a házon kívül álló fiú kíváncsiskodó tekintete előtt körvonalazódjon, mi folyik odafent. A gondolatra a fiú elpirul, a téli hidegnek köszönhetően érzi, ahogyan az őt elöntő szégyen forrósága átcsúszik a nyakára.

Amióta a többi kínai tag is hazajött, jelentős változás állt be mindenki életébe. Lucas árnyékként követi Tent, s ha az ember nem elég óvatos és körültekintő, bizony előfordul, hogy olyasféle intim pillanat külső szemlélője lesz, ami fellobbantja minden erkölcsös emberben a szégyenérzetet. Ennek ellenére a fiú örül, hogy újra együtt laknak mindannyian. Hiányzott neki Kun és az abszurd intelmei, szabályai, kedves mosolyai.

Ahogy a fiú gondolataiba süppedve szeli át az aprócska kertet, nem veszi észre a kapunak támaszkodó, vele egymagas alak sziluettjét, s kis híján felsikít, amikor határozott karok fonódnak először a csuklójára, majd ijedt levegővételének következtében szinte azonnal a szájára.

Egészen addig ott is marad az ajkainak nyomódó tenyér, amíg a tulajdonosa szembe nem fordítja magával a fiút és egy vakítóan fehér mosolyt nem ajándékoz neki.

\- Mi tartott idáig? Máskor pillanatok alatt kint vagy. – Az idegen suttog, s Chenle arcát újra elönti a pír a kérdésre. Válasz helyett csak megvonogatja a vállát és elkezdi lefejteni a száján alkalmatlankodó kezet.

\- Merre megyünk? – kérdezi helyette, de az igazság az, hogy nem érdekli a válasz, mehetnének akármerre, mert nem a helyszín a lényeg, hanem a társaság. Felix. Felix érdekli. De ezt nem meri kimondani hangosan, nem is lenne igazán sok értelme, úgyhogy csak összpontosít a másik fiú mozgó ajkára, miközben elfojt egy kelletlen ásítást.

\- Éhes vagyok. Keressünk valami boltot, ami még nyitva van, aztán... kiülhetünk a folyópartra? – Chenle csak biccent az ajánlatra, ő ugyan nem éhes, nem is érti, hogy a másik hogy tud ilyen abszurd időben enni.

\- Ugye tudod, hogy be van fagyva? – A kínai fiú azért felsandít a mellette sétáló alakra, aki hirtelen megtorpan, majd felháborodottan nyüszíteni kezd.

\- Mi az, hogy be van fagyva?!

\- Tudod, szilárd a teteje, nem folyik, mint szokott, ésatöbbi. – A szarkasztikus válaszra mindössze egy grimasszal felel az ausztrál, de már indul is tovább, roppant céltudatosan, mintha fejből tudná hol talál ebben az órában nyitva tartó üzletet.

Percekig csak csendben róják az utcát egymás mellett. Chenle most döbben csak rá, hogy már nem zúg úgy a feje az adrenalintól, mint amikor első alkalommal kilógott, holott nem lehetett több két hónapnál, amikor az egyébként alkalminak ígért portyázás először megesett. Egy kósza késő esti ötletből jutottak idáig, hogy minden második nap hajnalán kettesben sétálnak, az isten tudja merre és miért, pusztán a saját szórakoztatásukra.

Ma szokatlanul csendesek. Csak néhány jelentéktelen mondat hangzik el köztük, s mindketten kapaszkodnak a mondvacsinált indokba, hogy pusztán csak fáradtak.

Viszont ez az első alkalom, hogy a kínai fiú nem tudja elszakítani a tekintetét a másik profiljáról. Immáron nem a fiú csupasz arcán megülő szeplőrengeteg vonzza a pillantását. Nem a fülében tündöklő ékszerek, de nem is az éles állvonal, mely a jobb időben viseletes bőrkabát sötét anyagának gallérjába meseszép kontrasztot vág.

A rettenetesen csípős hideg ellenére Felix keze nincs zsebre téve. Egészen piros már, összemarta a hideg, de valamiért nem mozdítja a fiú, amit a kínai nem bír sokáig nézni anélkül, hogy kirázná a hideg. Fázik. Ma hajnalban különösen didereg a fiú, aminek az ausztrál történetesen tudatában van, de nem tesz semmit. Még nem.

\- Tudod egyébként, hogy merre megyünk? – Chenle kérdésére a másik fiú széles mosolyt villant rá, ami elég ahhoz, hogy a fiatalabb szégyenlősen bújjon a sálja mögé.

\- Tudnom kéne?

\- Hát jó lenne, ha nem tévednénk el. – A kínai fiú csak motyog a sáljába, szemei az útnak szegeződnek.

Ahogy múlik az idő, úgy foszlik a köd. Még talán egy óra, mire az első napsugarak vörösbe mártják az égboltot és nemhogy üzletre nem bukkantak, de semmi érdemleges helyen nem lyukadtak ki.

\- Chenle? – Felix megtorpan, s várja, hogy a fiatalabb is ugyanígy tegyen. A kínai várakozóan fordul felé, van valami megmagyarázhatatlanul kutakodó, reménnyel teli csillogás a szemében, ami csakhamar kihunyni is látszik. – El kéne indulnunk visszafelé. – A fiatalabb fiú bólint, mert hiába szeretné másként hinni, ez a hajnal nem volt több puszta időpocsékolásnál.

Minden alkalommal, mikor kijönnek, egyre magasabb elvárásokkal néznek egymás szemébe. Egyik sem mondja ki, mit akar valójában. Nem telik többre lopott pillantásoknál, mereven lelógatott, egymásnak súrlódó végtagoknál, csalódott sóhajoknál, amik üvöltésként visszhangzanak a magányos szív üres romkastélyában. Mindketten arra várnak, hogy hátha ez a nap mást hoz, egy új hajnal jótékony homálya majd bátorságot ad valamelyiküknek, hogy meglépje a lehetetlent.

A reménynél csak a csalódás az erősebb. Az elején gyertyalángként lobogó első szerelem minden apró lépéssel egyre csak hűl ki. Már csak halovány emlék a találkozás okozta izgatottság, csak tűnő délibáb a lefekvéshez készülő éjszaka paplana alatt elsuttogott, izgatott szavak tengere, már csak halványodó relikvia az első, ügyetlen ölelés, amitől olyan furcsán szúrt mindkettejük mellkasa.

A házhoz visszatérve már nem veszik a fáradtságot, hogy egymásra tekintsenek. Nincs több ígérettel fűtött reménye a viszontlátásnak, nincs több félelem a lebukástól. Csak egy csalódott sóhaj kel útra a szertefoszló hajnali ködben.

**Author's Note:**

> For my dearly loved Pakka


End file.
